


The World is a Strange Place

by Cordy69 (Pat)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Torchwood
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Crossover, F/F, Gen, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pat/pseuds/Cordy69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Faith are in the UK dealing with demons on the other side of the pond when they stumble upon the Torchwood Hub and are privy to a discipline session between Jack and Ianto that inspire them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World is a Strange Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkwingduckie7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwingduckie7/gifts).



> Loosely happening at the end of the show Buffy when Slayers end up in Europe and sometimes when Ianto was still alive in Torchwood. No major spoiler.  
>  **Dedicated** to for her [Birthday](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/3365.html?thread=69669#t69669). _Hope you will enjoy this little work, wishing you the BEST!!!!_

The slayers had never seen a place like this. It was oddly cozy, the smell of good coffee permeating all the office space and then, the unthinkable: rows of cages containing Monsters of all shapes, incredible apparatus of an unknown future all over the place; an unbelievable world that made coming to the UK more than a necessity. 

Buffy was ready to call in Giles but Faith was still exploring, dropping carelessly on cots, chairs, touching anything and everything; a little bit like Goldilocks testing the lives and belongings of all three bears... Buffy couldn’t yet tell who the Bears were going to be but she was fairly confident she didn’t want them to find the Slayers here without a better understanding of what this HUB was and how related to their role as slayers it was.  
She called on Faith to join her back and get the hell out of dodge now that they cased the place.  
                                                                                                                                       
***   ***   ***

Ianto had been dreaming of this moment for months… The latest rift had brought him one unexpected and special gift: a pliant and submissive Boss. It’s not that he wanted Jack to be that way all the time but imagine his surprise when he told him that he deserved a spanking and the Master of all things in their lives quickly agreed that he did.

Ianto did a double take. Was the Captain serious? Was he just agreeing to set Ianto up or did he mean it? So he reiterated his point. Jack was reckless and by being so, he put each member of his team in danger and sadly, they did not have the regenerating powers he had… 

Oddly enough Jack eyes were still glued to the floor, and he admitted again in a whisper that yes he did deserve it. Ianto just wasn’t man enough to not take advantage of his upper hand. He took the reins and ran with it.

“Jack, I want you to remember this lesson for what it is, a serious reminder that we all put our lives in your hands. We love you, we will follow you to the bitter end but you need to remember that we are <i>only</i> human.” Ianto was poised as usual, enunciating clearly the crime and heading to the punishment… He was interrupted though by another whisper.

“I know that. I care about you more than I know how to say so.”

There was something wrong with this Jack Harkness but before investigating Ianto was going to carry out his promise.   
“It’s good to know Jack. This is your office, your inner sanctum. There is no better place to commit this lesson to memory. Everyone is gone but us, please remove your pants and fold them on that chair!” Ianto backed up against the door leaving room for Jack to follow his order.

“Now bend over the desk and hold on to the opposite edge. I don’t want you to move from that position until I tell you so. Is that clear?”

“Yes Sir.” Jack voice was stronger now, almost as if being back in a known position was allowing him to find his bearings again and rediscovering a way back to his own self not the persona he puts out for the world to see.

Ianto also discovered something about this whole surreal experience; he liked giving orders but even more having them followed without discussion. This was amazing!

Ianto cleaned up some imaginary speck of dust from his impeccably laundered white shirt and then slowly rolled the sleeves up his arms, letting the anticipation build. Finding the perfect position on the side of his friend, he tapped the brief covered behind few times before raising his hand high in the air and letting it come down firmly on the target area. He could feel the ripple it created as his hand stayed on the spot for few moments. Tapping the bottom in front of him a few more times, he felt ready for the second smack and again raised his hand high before letting it crash on the opposite cheek. Assessing the force of his strokes he peppered the buttocks one at a time with as much strength as he could muster and in between he was slowly helping Jack loosen up with the little taps that relaxed the abused muscles and helped reduce the ultimate pain he was unleashing.

At first Jack had been stoic and had tried to keep his body loose but as the punishment proceeded he couldn’t help but resent the stretched position he was in and the fact that even knowing better he was still tensing and trying to anticipate the strong smacks. The whole thing was painful but not mean, he had to give credit to his subordinate, he knew what he was doing and he was really helping him feeling properly chastised without feeling humiliated.

 

***   ***   ***

 

It’s Faith that heard the unusual noise first. She got Buffy attention by signing in the air and they both silently followed the peculiar sound until they came to a stop before a door slightly ajar and could finally place it as being a firm spanking delivered over a naughty and probably deserving bottom. Faith almost giggled but managed to contain herself. <i>This place was definitively weird.</i>

The girls backed up and tried to see if they could peer through a window somehow. The two men had very expressive faces. The one on the receiving end of the spanking had the most striking eyes when they were open, but most of the time he was squeezing them shut and baring his teeth. The one solidly smacking him was focused on his task and never really lifted his face enough for them to get a good look but he appeared well build, and quite well dressed. Both girls felt oddly aroused watching the private scene playing out in front of them and realized that the endorphins usually kicking in with a fight or surprise and shock were absolutely present now too.

There was not a lot more to do here. They had staked the place, took in what was important and couldn’t stay and take the risk of being discovered. They did not know these guys, not that they wouldn’t want to play a bit with them, but now was neither the time nor the place for it…

 

***   ***   ***

 

Quietly leaving the odd structure behind, they made it back to the hotel room in a daze. They had learned to read each other, to accept their heightened moods and the incredible urgency that always seized them at the end of a mission. Tonight was no different and the girls, adventurous as they were decided to add a new experience to their repertoire…

Buffy sat on the bed and without further ado, pointed to her lap and asked “Faith, why don’t you come here?” And it’s not like Faith couldn’t do the spanking but she was quite curious about the sharp effect she could experience and didn’t mind being first.

She kicked her shoes, lost the pants and in her skin tight tank top she sashayed to Buffy side and gracefully dropped herself in position. Buffy mindful of her super strength held her by the waist before tentatively hitting the taut bottom in front of her. The rippling effect sure was lovely, so, she did it again, repeating the strike on the same spot and with more vigor. A pinkish hue spread and was visible at the edge of the satin panties Faith wore.

Buffy could think of plenty of reasons to spank Faith, so even though this was for fun, she could find it in her to be serious in her task; therefore, she carried out on spanking the left or the right cheek, sometimes spanking them both or the crease between the bottom and the thighs, marveling at the change in coloring and heat spreading equally. 

Faith for all her cockiness started to feel the burn, and without meaning it was starting to move and squirm to try to avoid the unflinching hand that was painting her backside red.

The slayers weren’t tired but they felt on edge. Buffy had been walloping at Faith for almost five minutes and the pain had not only registered, it had spread all over her bottom and thighs, it had dwelled in her heart and moved to carve a special place in her soul. Faith wasn’t sure how to interpret the stinging impact of the blows and the calming impact on her mind. She wasn’t restless, she wasn’t looking for a fight and yet she was hurting, trying to escape the burning sensations and scary dedication of Buffy. 

Buffy found it surprising how sore her hand got, maybe she was going too hard on Faith, in all honesty she couldn’t figure out the effect of her spanking and she was seriously considering asking Faith to switch position with her. However, there was a real sense of accomplishment, of duty performed, a wicked pleasure in giving it its all and leaving vivid marks on the slightly bared skin now that the underwear in front of her were bunched up and a bit higher than normal. 

 

This was a heady experience for both girls and one that they will explore in depth soon. Both enjoyed what was happening here in the intimacy of their room but in the back of their minds the boys back at the Hub were definitively part of the attraction in this new activity. They will have to figure who they are and sincerely pray that they are the good guys, but again if they were the bad ones they wouldn’t hesitate to take them down… They might use a different approach, after all both slayers wouldn’t mind dealing with a boy at their feet, submitting to a disciplinary spanking… What a wonderful daydream to have, and with that Buffy concluded Faith spanking, impressed by how hot the punished limbs and muscles were. She helped her up and gave Faith’ body a chance to settle to the new position and the blood to flow normally, “You want to take the shower first?” 

Faith couldn’t really talk but she nodded and gingerly left to let the flowing water complete the cleansing of her body and mind, eager to get into her bed and play with herself. Buffy felt the same and could only hope the other slayer was going to rush it… 

 

***   ***   ***

 

At the hub things had wrapped up with Ianto and Jack as well. Jack had followed his subordinate request to stay in position and ended up draped on the desk for an additional five minutes while Ianto took a drink of water, let his sleeves fall back to his wrists and set himself up all dapper like nothing happened, and only when he felt his confident self again did he walk back to Jack and with a soft touch helped him up, and embraced him quickly. They will have to talk about what just happened but they could do it later, over coffee, Ianto gave Jack his pants back and promised he will wait for him at the entrance as soon as he was ready for that drink! 

The world was really a strange place. 

 

The End 

Comments are love :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted at the community where the prompt was posted:  
> http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/222458.html  
> and on my own LJ:  
> http://cordy69.livejournal.com/28078.html


End file.
